


it wasn't for us

by tamrielic



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamrielic/pseuds/tamrielic
Summary: Response to a prompt request on Tumblr."Good morning, beautiful/handsome" for Maevaris Telvanni/Darien Gautier.
Relationships: Darien Gautier/Female Vestige, Darien Gautier/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	it wasn't for us

She woke all too soon to obnoxiously bright sunlight streaming through the windows and shining directly onto her face. Groaning, she rolled over to attempt to fall back asleep only to roll right into a broad, muscular back. Blinking and wracking her brain for the reason why there was a distinctly humanoid person sleeping in her bed, she eased herself up onto her forearms and leaned over to peer at the person's face. Disheveled brown hair and a strong jaw came into sight, and she inhaled sharply. 

_'No, this can't be… it isn't possible…'_

The stranger muttered something unintelligible into their pillow and then slowly turned to lay on their back, resting their hands on their stomach while simultaneously yawning, striking blue eyes fluttering open afterwards to stare at the ceiling unfocused before eventually settling on her.

"Darien?" She blurted as softly as she could, not wanting to shatter the unbelievable moment. He blinked and then smiled sleepily.

"Good morning, beautiful." He sighed, reaching for her face. Tears welled up in her eyes as she tightly grasped the hand on her face and leaned closer so she could fully take in the sight in front of her.

"Are you real?" She mumbled. A look of confusion furrowed his brow, and he laughed softly while making a show of patting himself down to assure himself that he was, in fact, real and corporeal.

"Last time I checked. What's wrong, love? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Shaking her head, she lowered her forehead to rest against his.

"If this is a dream, then it is a good dream." She whispered, shaking with the force of her emotions while the tears that had been building fell to land on his face, making it appear as though he was also crying. Suddenly having an intensely mournful expression and maneuvering his hand out of her vicelike grip, he firmly took hold of her face and softly brushed his thumbs over her cheekbones.

"I'm so sorry." He soothed, eyes seemingly staring into her very soul. Shaking her head gently, she brushed her nose against his. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Darien."

Exhaling loudly, he shifted to sit up a bit and moved one hand to grasp her hip and hauled her bodily to rest half on top of him and then moved to wrap his arms around her back and hold her to his chest. "You always were too kind for your own good."

Chuckling softly, she nuzzled her face, still unfortunately wet with tears, into his neck and sighed. "Pot, kettle."

Darien laughed, burying his nose in her hair and settling to recline back onto his pillow. "Maybe so. You should sleep more, love. You haven't been taking care of yourself."

"I know. I'll do better. I'm sorry." She relented, already becoming drowsy from the pure comfort and familiarity of being in his arms again.

"Don't be sorry, I just can't stand seeing you this unhappy. I know you love helping people and you're so good at it, but try to focus on yourself a bit more, okay? For me?" He pleaded, kissing the top of her head. Mumbling, she let herself relax fully. "Okay. For you."

Smiling, his hands started rubbing her back and lulling her into a deep sleep. "I miss you." She whispered, right before she finally drifted off into a deep sleep. He made a wounded noise and whispered back, "I know."

* * *

Gasping, she jolted up into a sitting position, immediately reaching for the space beside her on the bed in desperation. It was empty and cold.

 _'I guess it was a dream after all…'_ She turned to look out the window, where it was cloudy and pouring rain - a vast difference to the almost overwhelming brightness of the sunshine from the dream. Choking out a sob and curling into herself, she flung the blankets over her head and surrendered herself to grief.


End file.
